<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedhead by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368971">Bedhead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan and Felix are cousins, Chan is a senior, Fluff, Hyunjin is a sophomore, M/M, Side Couple Jilix, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there used to be ten people clapping their hands altogether just to have Hyunjin’s attention, in that moment when he sat at that table with Chan, there were only nine people clapping their hands every time Chan started talking. Just nine people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired from the song, Bedhead by flower face. Hope you guys like it :)</p><p>ps. comments and kudos are very appreciated! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although he went out last night but Chan’s sure he wasn’t drunk. Or, at least, he remembers he didn’t drink <em>that</em> much. Though the state his head is in, aching like a bitch, tells him otherwise. Chan shakes his head, trying to make himself look sober while entering the cafeteria.</p><p>It’s just 7 in the morning, but the area is already full of students, whom Chan assumes they probably have 8 A.M. classes to attend, mostly the freshmen. Luckily he’s a senior so he no longer has any 8 A.M. classes, but unluckily his last-night-self just decided to stay at his cousin’s dorm, Lee Felix, for the remain night which Chan still has no idea how could he break into that room, and how could Felix let him in because normally Felix wouldn’t. And he has every right to not want Chan into his room. Since he lives with his boyfriend and Chan’s never given Felix his approval for doing so. They’d not talked for days when Chan found out about it. That’s why Chan quite still doesn’t understand why last night he decided to come to Felix. Nevertheless, to prevent any more arguments to happen, Chan thinks it’d be better if he left Felix’s dorm before Felix wakes up. All that inevitably results in him having to hide himself in the crowd of students in cafeteria.</p><p>Chan considers calling Felix after he can manage to get his shit together and, definitely, be more sober. And maybe, be rational this time. As he knows he fucked everything up and he wasn’t cool about Felix having a boyfriend and them living together. With all his honesty, Chan does want to fix it. But that means he’ll have to fuck his protectiveness first. Then his pride after. And that’s not easy. It’ll never be.</p><p>“Is this seat taken?” Chan asks without looking at the person who’s sitting at the table formerly. He only focuses his attention on the cup of hot tea in his hand that he’s just bought a minute ago. In order to not spill it and get burned out of his hangover, he has to be careful.</p><p>“Not yet.” The person answers.</p><p>Chan takes that as a pass for him to take a seat. He settles his cup of tea on the table before he looks up to see the other party.</p><p>“Whoa.” Chan gapes quietly, thinking has he ever seen someone this beautiful, <em>no</em>, not just beautiful, but gorgeous, stunning, handsome, and pretty, around the campus before? Maybe he hasn’t. Or even if he has, then those people really just have nothing on <em>this</em> person in front of him. Look at that perfect face, those perfect dark brown eyes that may contain the whole universe inside, that most beautiful nose, that little mole under his left eye, and those plump lips... he’s just.... insanely beautiful. Chan almost stops breathing when the said person takes his eyes off the book in his hand and looks at him.</p><p>
  <em> Fortunately I brushed my teeth and washed my face and even did my hair before I left Felix’s room.</em>
</p><p>Chan thinks he might’ve dug himself into the ground already if he looked any less presentable than he is right now. Although he’s actually regretting the fact that he’s still wearing the outfit from last night. But never mind. He can deal with that.</p><p>“Did you say something?” The person asks, raising his eyebrow slightly.</p><p>“No.” Chan shrugs, “It was just an expression.” He adds.</p><p>The person nods, seemingly buying Chan’s excuse, before he tilts his head, “What’s the cause of that expression then?”</p><p>
  <em>Your whole existence, I guess. </em>
</p><p>If Chan was shameless enough, he’d have said that. Instead, he just points at his cup of tea hastily and said, “The tea. It’s hot.”</p><p>The person’s gaze follows Chan’s lead. He stares at Chan’s tea for seconds, analyzing.</p><p>“Earl Grey?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Chan nods.</p><p>“Try Paris next time.” Looking back at Chan’s face, the person states spectacularly, “It’ll help you feel fresher. Easier to get rid of your hangover.”</p><p>Chan blinks at that, then he tries to laugh it off but fails. Seeing the person set his attention back to the book in his hand, Chan sips his tea silently. He gulps, sighing. “Am I that obvious?”</p><p>“No. It’s the smell on your clothes that tells.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chan blinks again, sniffing at his black leather jacket. <em>Well, this motherfucking jacket tells a lot then.</em> Chan frowns, thinking he might as well embed himself into his grave after this. Fuck. This is so embarrassing.</p><p>“It’s okay.” As if the person notices Chan’s suffering, he says right on cue, “<em>They</em> like bad boy.”</p><p>Chan breaks into laughter. He tries to speak as sternly as he can manage. “I’m not a bad boy.”</p><p>The person once again takes his eyes off the book and looks at Chan. He’s analyzing. Contemplating. His gaze goes to everywhere, from Chan’s head to Chan’s fingertips. Making Chan shiver, feeling hot just by getting those glances.</p><p>After many seconds of silence, the person finally said, “You look familiar.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure we haven’t met before.” Even though Chan wishes they have. But it’s okay now. They <em>met</em> anyway.</p><p>“No. It’s not that.” The person tilts his head, resting his face in his palm. “Are you a senior from astrophysics major? The one whose papers got awarded in third place last year?”</p><p>“What? How do you know?” Chan’s eyes go rounder. He’s even beyond surprised. It’s not like he doesn’t think people, <em>outsiders</em>, who don’t know him personally, will recognize him from that. But it’s very rare. A moment like this. As he can remember there’s never been anyone coming at him and said <em>that</em> before. Chan’s aware he’s well-known in the campus but mostly, people usually know him from something else. <em>Oh God.</em> Chan can’t help but wonders where has this person been all this time.</p><p>“So it’s you then,” The person smiles for the first time. It’s not a big smile. Indeed, it’s a very very small one. But that’s enough to cause million of butterflies in Chan’s stomach to flutter their wings. “Good boy.”</p><p>Chan gasps. He’s lost of words. Hence, his face and his ears do the talk. They must be really red. Red enough to make the person’s small smile spread a little wider. Red enough to make his hand move so he can take a sip from his now warm tea. Red enough to make him do a fake cough that he think he’d never, in his entire life, do.</p><p>He’s just a mess.</p><p>Who would’ve thought such a person whose name is still unknown would be able to mess Chan up like this?</p><p>Chan curses under his breath. <em>Fuck.</em> He’s screwed.</p><p>“May your good boy ask, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Let me know first, what’s <em>my </em>good boy’s name?”</p><p>Oh. <em>Right. </em>Two can play the game. Chan places his cup of tea down on the table, looking at the person in the eyes.</p><p>“It’s Bang Chan. You can call me Chan.”</p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin here.” Hyunjin straighten his head, gathering his things; his book, his stainless steel flask, his tray of breakfast. He puts his book and his flask inside his backpack while standing up, carrying the tray with one hand and the backpack with another. “It’s nice talking to you. See you around.”</p><p>Before Hyunjin can walk away, Chan grabs him by his elbow out of the blue. Causing the older to get something out of his mouth to cover up his sudden action.</p><p>“What’s your major?” Chan blurts out.</p><p>“English.” Hyunjin replies back, moving his elbow out of Chan’s grip politely, giving Chan another small smile. “I’m a sophomore by the way.”</p><p>“I’m sorry...” Chan mutters, letting Hyunjin go. He then looks up at Hyunjin, “See you around.”</p><p>Hyunjin laughs softly before he takes a leave, leaving Chan staring at his back until Hyunjin’s nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Sighing, Chan clutches his jacket, returning his gaze back to his tea. He’s questioning a lot of things in his life, but mainly, does he know anyone from English major? Someone who as well happens to know Hyunjin? Because there’s no way Chan would let a person who called him by <em>good boy</em> even before calling him by his real name leave him just like this. <em>Shit.</em> Hyunjin didn’t even call his name for <em>once. </em></p><p>“Fuck.” Chan exclaims.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>In 20 years, Felix swears nothing could ever bother him the way <em>his older cousin</em> could. No matter what. It seems Chan will always find a way to make the veins in Felix’s head boiling up, and, as much as he hates to admit, yeah, fuck, vice versa. Maybe because they’re too close like they were brothers from the same parents, that’s why Chan cares too much about him, and he, too, cares too much about Chan.</p><p>“Did you see when he left?” Felix solemnly asks his boyfriend, who’s dressing himself up in front of the closet.</p><p>“No?” Jisung shakes his head, “But I kind of felt him kicking my ass at some point or something.”</p><p>“He sure did,” Felix sighs, knowing who the person his older cousin is, he can merely confirm Chan might’ve done something like that. Particularly, when Jisung was still sleeping, being defenseless.</p><p>“I don’t understand. Why did he have to kick my ass? Does my ass bother him? I don’t think so.” Jisung rambles, finishing dressing up. He takes this backpack up from the end of his bed, then he walks up to Felix who’s been waiting for him by the door.</p><p>Felix opens the door for both of them to walk out and left the locking part to Jisung.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not about your ass. It’s just you. Your existence alone bothers him.” Felix states dryly. Watching his boyfriend pouting, he laughs, then gives Jisung a peck on the cheek. “Just kidding.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Jisung nods, holding Felix’s hand. “You should talk to him again.”</p><p>“I will.” Felix whispers. Giving Jisung a look that he wants to change the subject, his phone rings as if it knows what he’s thinking.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Fishing this phone out of his pocket, Felix glances at the recent notifications, “A message from Hyunjin. He asked whether we want anything from convenience store, he’s about to walk past.”</p><p>“I thought he’d ask us if we wanted anything from cafeteria.” Jisung fakes his cries, “I want hot green tea from cafeteria. Not from convenience store.”</p><p>“He said we’re late. He left cafeteria since half an hour ago.” Felix reads the text he received from Hyunjin while typing back. “Hot green tea only? Do you need anything else?”</p><p>Jisung pouts. Hot green tea from convenience store tastes like shit. He’d rather drink coffee, or something even more bitter.</p><p>“Not hot green tea, please.”</p><p>“Fine.” Felix rolls his eyes. “Hot americano then?”</p><p>“Yup.” Jisung beams.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“‘Kay.” After that, Felix types out what he wants; strawberry milk and some apple pie, before he says thank you to Hyunjin for saving both of them in their rush time, and keeps his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>Fifteen minutes passed, the two finally reach the building. Spending a couple more minutes, now they’re sitting in their lecture room.</p><p>“Here you go.” Hyunjin says, handing Felix and Jisung their so-called breakfast.</p><p>“Thanks, Hyunjinnie.” Felix smiles. He gives Hyunjin the money for their stuff, then proceed to eat as fast as they can. Because it’ll never be a good idea to eat when their professor enters the room. Lucky for them, they still have ten minutes to enjoy their breakfast, but surely they can’t be reckless, before the class starts.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Hyunjin nods in his friends’ direction kindly, then he looks back at the book on his desk.</p><p>Though it looks like Hyunjin’s reading something but Felix and Jisung knows quite well that it’s always okay for them to initiate a conversation with him. Hyunjin’s kind enough to not mind that.</p><p>“What did you have for breakfast?” Felix starts, focusing on eating his apple pie. Little does he know. If he looks up, he’ll see the softest smile on his friend’s face.</p><p>“Scrambled eggs, sausage, and salad.”</p><p>“Oh God. You’re making me feel unhealthy in americano.” Jisung jokes.</p><p>Three of them laugh. Hyunjin tries to regain his composure before he motions his hand to brush it off.</p><p>“Trust me, you’re very healthy, Jisung.”</p><p>“Healthy but not strong enough.” Felix chimes in eagerly. He giggles, elaborating. “He said he got his ass kicked this morning.”</p><p>“Felix, NO!” Jisung pouts.</p><p>“Felix, yes!” Felix retorts.</p><p>Hyunjin smiles, looking at both of his friends. There’s the glint of excitement in his eyes telling their friends that he’s willing to know what’s going on. Which makes Felix’s smile widened, ready to tell Hyunjin about every detail.</p><p>“You know, my cousin doesn’t like the fact that me and Jisung live together,” The freckled boy begins, “But last night he went out and got a little bit wasted so he came to my room, we didn’t talk or anything, I think he just came to me out of his old habit, so I let him stay over. But he left my room very early, I didn’t even wake up yet at that time but this dude,” He glances at Jisung, “said my cousin kicked his ass before he left this morning.”</p><p>“Why do I look like a loser in that story?” Jisung whines, leaning his head on Felix’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re <em>my</em> loser.” Felix winks.</p><p>Hyunjin laughs slightly at the scene in front of him. Being with the two helps him get through his days a lot. At least he gets to laugh and smile almost every hour he’s with them. And even though others who look at him think he’s third wheeling but Hyunjin doesn’t care. These two are his friends. He’d never trade them for the world.</p><p>“You should take my side and kick your cousin’s ass.” Jisung suggests jokingly. Before he winces at his thought, because, well, <em>that man</em> is scary as heck. Wearing all black. Always looking at him with those murderous eyes. Ew. How could he ever think his Felix would stand a chance against <em>that man?</em> “Wait. No. I changed my mind. You can take my side but we’ll do it peacefully.”</p><p>“Somehow I feel like you’re insulting me, aren’t you?” Felix raises his brow, side-eyeing his boyfriend.</p><p>“No, honey. I love you too much to do that.” Jisung continues, “It’s that <em>that man</em> is, <em>you know who</em>, we can’t risk our lives like that.”</p><p>Felix laughs. Though he loves and respects his older cousin a lot but making fun of him for once in a while doesn’t hurt as well. Yet he has to agree with Jisung on that, messing with his older cousin, for real, won’t be their option.</p><p>“Is he that bad?” Hyunjin’s questioning, tilting his head a little.</p><p>“No. Of course not.” Felix waves his hands while smiling. “He just cares about me so much that he can’t give us an approval that easily.”</p><p>“No. It’s been two months since we decided to get together, Felix. Two months. Hyunjin, can you believe this? That man glares at me every time we meet for two months straight. He’s never smiled at me, or talked to me casually. And he-” Jisung keeps whining, giving Felix an urge to cover his mouth with his hand and grin at Hyunjin sheepishly.</p><p>“We’ll be fine, don’t worry about us, Hyunjinnie.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hyunjin asks, worrying.</p><p>“Yeah!” Felix confirms, releasing Jisung from his hold. “We’ll be fine, eventually.”</p><p>“I’m praying.” Jisung mumbles, looking at Hyunjin. “I’m just joking. Actually, that man, I mean, <em>Chan</em>, he’s nice though. Although he always acts like he wants to kill me but he always looks after Felix when I’m not around. You know, he’s great.”</p><p>“Aw.” Felix coos. Knowing damn well that what Jisung said is true. But he still wants to add that even when Jisung’s around, he knows Chan’s still looking after him and making sure that everything in his life is fine. Like a trustworthy and reliable brother that he is.</p><p>“So his name is Chan? Your cousin?” Hyunjin asks.</p><p>Felix nods, “I’ve never told you before, right? Maybe I’ll let him meet you and introduce both of you to each other properly!”</p><p>“That’s okay.” Hyunjin shakes his head, not showing anything related to the truth that he <em>might</em> have met this <em>Chan</em> already this morning and changing the subject smoothly. “I heard your major, literature major, will hold the competition about writing, can you explain a bit about it? I’m kind of interested.”</p><p>“Ah yeah, well, it’s....” Then Felix and Jisung both proceed to explain the whole writing competition of their major, that anybody from other majors can participate, to Hyunjin.</p><p>While listening to what his friends are telling, Hyunjin’s mind’s wandering off to where he’s never been. The pictures of those curly blond hair and sleepy puppy eyes are still stuck in his head. Hyunjin did try to get them out when he left the cafeteria, but he couldn’t. It was the first time in his life that Hyunjin couldn’t read his book while other was talking to him. And he’d never been like that before.</p><p>Growing up, Hyunjin’d always found his way to block other people’s voices out when he read, but still could manage to get what they say and then reply them back perfectly. But with Chan, Hyunjin finds it a little harder to keep his eyes focused on his book.</p><p><em> Just a little.</em> Not much.</p><p>It’s like, if there used to be ten people clapping their hands altogether just to have Hyunjin’s attention, in that moment when he sat at that table with Chan, there were only <em>nine</em> people clapping their hands every time Chan started talking.</p><p>Just nine people.</p><p>Hyunjin gives his friends a small smile and a thank you for enlightening him on the whole writing competition before he looks back at his book when the professor finally enters the class. Calming his wandering mind down, fortunately it listens to him and stops flashing those <em>pictures</em>, letting him be back to his scrupulous self, at last.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>